As a use of an FRP structural body, there is a case where a property capable of absorbing an impact load more effectively is required. For example, in a case where an outer panel for an automobile is formed by an FRP structural body, it is required for the outer panel for an automobile to improve the safety at the time of collision and the like, and in particular, it is required to improve a property for protecting a pedestrian at the time of collision as well as the safety of occupant side when an impactive external force is applied. When an automobile collides with a pedestrian, the pedestrian receives an impact load on the leg or the head against a front portion, a bonnet, etc. of the automobile, and particularly, in order to reduce deadly accidents, it is said that it is inevitable to reduce a damage to the head. Therefore, for a part of an automobile side which is likely to give a damage to the head, particularly for a bonnet, it is required to absorb an impact force as much as possible even at the time of collision accident, thereby suppressing the damage to the head.
In order to provide such an impact absorbing property, it is necessary to suppress the impact force provided to a pedestrian as little as possible while suppressing breakage of parts in an automobile and the damage to an occupant as little as possible, by a condition where the outer panel for an automobile is adequately deformed or broken. Namely, from the viewpoint of protecting a pedestrian, it is necessary to form it as an adequate crushable structure for absorbing the impact.
Although various structures are proposed as an FRP panel for an automobile, the conventional proposals mainly aim to locally increase the strength or the rigidity of a required part (for example, JP-A-2003-146252), there is almost no proposal to form an adequate crushable structure for impact absorption as described above.
Accordingly, changing the viewpoint from the conventional direction for technical development, it could be helpful to provide an FRP panel for an automobile with an adequate crushable structure for impact absorption, in particular, from the viewpoint of protecting a pedestrian, to provide an FRP panel for an automobile capable of suppressing an impact by properly absorbing the impact to a pedestrian at the time of collision.